


Cheiloproclitic

by candlebud



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlebud/pseuds/candlebud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>III is pink and IV is in love and scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheiloproclitic

     Every thing about III is pink. His hair is pink, his clothes are pink. Even his essence is pink. He’s incredibly kind and adoring and caring and determined and loving and sweet and he’s unbelievably cute. The thing that really got to IV, the part of III that was pink and soft and very, very enticing, is his lips. They are soft and round and beautiful, if IV was romantic or eloquent, he would write pages and pages about his little brother’s lips.

     IV isn’t any of those things though. IV is dumb and gross and aggressive and also very mean. Instead of writing pages of poetry for III, he pins him down and kisses him. Instead of pouring every ounce of affection he has on the boy, he bites those beautiful pink lips to make them his own.

     III always squirms beneath him at first, confused and a little scared. He soon relaxes under his brother’s touch, though. He responds to every touch, every nip and scratch. He understands that through every violent kiss, IV is trying to show how much he cares about him. It probably isn’t healthy but neither is dating your very unstable older brother.

     IV loves III to the point that it hurts his heart. When III returns after his duel with Yuma, he can tell something is wrong. He looks even more delicate than before. Tron doesn’t let him be near III when he takes him to the large, empty room. V has to drag him away from the room and restrain him to keep him away from his father and his brother.

     He sneaks back to the room after the immediate rush dies down. It’s not supposed to be a secret; it’s more of a reminder of what happens when they fail their father. IV looks at his brother’s comatose face. He is still breathtakingly beautiful, but what really speaks to IV is the softness of his expression, of his face. He wishes they could go back to the times when he could make those beautiful pink lips turn into the deepest shade of red imaginable.

     Leaning down, IV place a soft kiss on those beautiful lips. Maybe, he hopes, this can be like in the stories they used to read together when they were young. He breaks the kiss and III doesn’t wake up and he realizes that fairy tails are complete trash.


End file.
